night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mind Control
This article covers all the details about the Mind Control power. Willpower and Control Mind Control goes directly against the subject's willpower. The first Mind Control ability you get allows you to lower their willpower. This is necessary because the second ability that gives you control, has its cost increased with the subject's willpower. It is possible to not beat down their willpower to mind control them, but it is a lot simpler and more efficient. Control literally represents the amount of control you have over someone. It is a resource to be spent on actions made possible through mind control. How much Control Billy can have is determined by his Mind Control level. Having too much control relative to their willpower will turn them into a mindless drone and regular interactions will become unavailable as Billy's grip over them is so strong and they aren't able to think for themselves anymore. Levels *Available Discount: -$500 for 100 Globex Influence at each level. Work Ethic: Improved chance of success at work by 5% Interactions You should keep in mind that using the mind control power simply forces the target to perform the chosen task and will not affect their memory of the event. They will remember everything they do unless the Brainwipe power is activated first. Doing so will increase the cost of other powers but is necessary to keep a "healthy" relationship with them. |- |'Mindcraft' |40 Energy 40 or 80 Control Advances Time |Mind Control 2 |See Mindcraft page for list of possible effects. |- |'Command: Give me Money' |10 Control 1 Charm |Mind Control 1 |Character gives Billy all their Money |- |'Command: Train me' |10 Control 2 Charm |Mind Control 1 | * +(Concentration) Primary Talent * +(Natural Mental) Secondary Talent |- |'Command: Change Outfit' |20 Control 1 Charm |Mind Control 1 |Have subject dress more or less conservatively. Only usable on a subject once a day. See below for secondary effects. |- |'Command: Lap Dance' |20 Control 2 Charm Attraction Willpower |Mind Control 1 |10 Energy |- |'Command: Blow Me' |30 Control 3 Charm |Mind Control 1 |15 Energy Attraction Willpower |- |'Command: Bend Over' |40 Control 3 Charm |Mind Control 2 |20 Energy Attraction Willpower |- |'Minor Commands' |Varies |Mind Control 1 |See the list of Minor Commands below. |- |'Brainwipe' |None - Toggle |Mind Control 2 |Increases energy cost of some Commands by 10 but prevents the subject from remembering the event. |} Change Outfit Options # Effects last for rest of current day. # Cannot force a character to violate a location's dress code. (e.g. School) Minor Commands Some characters may have minor commands specific to them. Such commands will be noted on their individual pages. Flaw Oikogéneiaphilia Billy is now attracted to family members. Seeing them will lower his Willpower just like seeing any other NPC would but keep in mind that this doesn't work both ways. His sudden attraction to them does not mean that they will be attracted to him. Luckily, this power can change that. Category:Powers Category:Interactions